


Swapping

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus tries to be good at sharing for the sake of a fun ride.





	Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noctis/Prompto and Gladio/Ignis are together, one night they swap partners.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8935307#cmt8935307).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The last thing left on Ignis’ body, aside from the sleek glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose, is the dark purple shirt that he wore out of Insomnia. Gladiolus works the buttons open with leisurely precision, one at a time, down his long, slender body. In between each button is a slew of languid kisses that Ignis breathlessly returns. Ignis is easy to work up. Ignis is easier to strip. But Gladiolus might be stalling, just a fraction. 

When Gladiolus pushes the final button through it’s hole, his fingers pause. Ignis drags a kiss across his lips and murmurs against the side of his face, “If you don’t want to do this...”

“No,” Gladiolus answers, firm but just as quiet. “I want to.”

And he glances over at the second bed in their little hotel room, where a very eager, very naked Prompto is writhing in his prince’s lap. Noctis warms him up with hungry kisses and searching hands, their two bodies small and lithe but tightly toned, arching into one another as they explode in youthful hormones. He wants to sink deep into them both. He’s damn lucky to have a boyfriend, one every bit as gorgeous and intoxicating, that’ll let him do that. 

Tilted away from the others, Ignis whispers, “I love you.” And he gives Gladiolus a last, chaste kiss, before Gladiolus slips off his glasses. They’re set down on the nightstand between the two beds, easily in reach. Ignis’ eyes are perfectly clear without them. He smiles warmly at Gladiolus, and then he slips out of Gladiolus’ hold.

He steps between the beds and crawls onto Noctis’. If it were Gladiolus, he’d wrench the two younger men apart and shove his tongue down Noctis’ throat, but of course, Ignis doesn’t go for that. He perches elegantly on the edge, looking just as _proper_ as he does when fully dressed, and asks, “Noct?”

Noctis pulls his mouth off of Prompto’s throat, drifting back so he can eye Ignis up: Ignis utterly _naked_ , bared for him, and free to touch. A part of Gladiolus recoils from the hunger in Noctis’ eye. Noctis wants Ignis. Of course he does. And Ignis has always _loved_ Noctis so deeply that doing _this_ , crossing that line, is such a risk. 

But Gladiolus isn’t one to let jealousy restrict him. He has to trust his partner when Ignis says that he’s the keeper of Ignis’ heart. Besides, Prompto’s pretty easy on the eyes.

Prompto catches a fleeting kiss from his best-friend-turned-lover and licks his lips, then turns to hands and knees to wade off the bed. Noctis slaps his ass as he goes. Prompto gives a little snort, and then he’s crossing over to Gladiolus’ mattress, clambering up and eyeing Gladiolus up with an appreciative look. 

That’s where Gladiolus should look. He should enjoy himself. This is an amazing opportunity, and he tears his eyes away from Ignis’ supple form to take in the living ball of sunshine that’s crawled onto his bed. Then he reaches out to grab Prompto’s forearm and drag him over, and Prompto says as he goes, “Whoa, careful there, big guy! I’m not used to _that_ kind of muscle.”

Noctis interrupts, “Hey,” but Prompto just laughs. Gladiolus hauls Prompto up into his lap, Prompto’s legs automatically falling open, displaying everything between. Gladiolus has caught random snatches of the view here and there along the road—bathing in the river or changing in a tent—but this is the first _real look_. Prompto places both hands on Gladiolus’ shoulders—one wrist still covered in its band—and takes the same liberties with his wandering gaze. Before, Gladiolus worried over this part—over Noctis seeing just how _beautiful_ his devoted advisor is, and maybe he’d want to keep that. It’s a relief to see what Prompto offers. Hopefully, Noctis will stick to that. Prompto has the sort of lean, taut body that looks like it must fit so perfectly against Noctis’. But tonight, it’s Gladiolus’.

Prompto finally teases, “You want a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Gladiolus snaps, “Shut it,” and notes that if it had been Ignis, he might’ve changed ‘shut’ to ‘shutter.’ Prompto just grins.

He scoots a little closer, dragging his plush thighs along Gladiolus’ far bigger legs, spreading wider to make room. Gladiolus is slumped back against the headboard, but he rolls his hips forward when Prompto does that. Prompto makes a short noise at the movement. Then he comes closer still, and his trim, half-hard cock bobs against Gladiolus’ thick shaft. It twitches in response. And Prompto pushes up, rising onto his knees, and practically purrs, “C’mon—I won’t be open forever.”

Gladiolus can’t help but wonder if he’s open enough right now. They both fingered and lubed up their own partners. Gladiolus made absolutely sure that Ignis was ready. But Noctis couldn’t possibly know just how _big_ Gladiolus is. Looking down at it through heavily dilated pupils, Prompto doesn’t look afraid. Just _ready_. He bites his bottom lip while he waits, and Gladiolus sighs, “Alright, if you think you can take it.”

Prompto runs his tongue along his lips and counters, “Try me.”

“So get on it.”

Prompto accepts the challenge. He arches forward, his flat stomach pressing into Gladiolus’ washboard abs. One hand digs into Gladiolus’ broad shoulder, and the other dips down between them, taking hold of Gladiolus’ base. He grunts at that, at how warm and soft Prompto’s little fingers are—and Gladiolus looks all the bigger between them. Prompto pushes it back between his cheeks, Gladiolus’ tip dragging along his skin. Gladiolus lets one hand lift to Prompto’s hip, but the other stays fisted in the sheets. He knows he’ll have to control himself. Prompto isn’t _his_ to break.

Prompto lines them up right, sucks in a breath, and pushes down fasten than Gladiolus would’ve thought—he lets out a low growl at the instant burst of pleasure that is Prompto’s ass. Prompto cries out in return but keeps sinking down. His channel is mercilessly tight, but he flexes it wildly, trying to take more and more. Gladiolus grits his teeth and fights not to just thrust up. The lube does its job. Prompto whimpers but keeps going. He rocks himself on until it’s done, until he’s sitting properly in Gladiolus’ lap and panting already. He should’ve done it slower. Gladiolus wants to thrust right up to punish him for his insolence. But Gladiolus plays the gentleman and lets Prompto adjust.

Gladiolus will admit, Prompto looks damn cute as he does. He screws up his face, dropping his hands to Gladiolus’ stomach, and he clenches and loosens, breathing hard and leaning forward. Gladiolus knows he’s a lot to take, but Ignis never complains. When Prompto’s finally ready, he lifts his heady gaze to Gladiolus’ eyes. He tilts his face, hesitates, and then leans forward for a tentative kiss. They talked about that.

They have free reign. It’s all fair. Gladiolus still checks the other bed, even though he can hear it all. Ignis is lying on his back, legs already curled around Noctis as Noctis thrusts steadily into him and fills him up with tongue. It’s an awful, gorgeous, perfect sight that Gladiolus knows he’ll want to see again. Then Prompto whines like he’s being neglected and nips at Gladiolus’ jaw—Gladiolus turns back with a growl and thrusts his tongue into Prompto’s open mouth, stifling the squeak of surprise that follows.

Gladiolus thrusts up, swallowing away Prompto’s cry before pulling back to hiss, “Get to it.” He even slaps Prompto’s ass like Noctis did, though not that hard—just enough to feel it ricochet down to his cock. Prompto’s own shaft pokes into Gladiolus’ stomach, but he doesn’t touch it—not yet. He has a feeling that if he does, his over-excitable lover will come on the spot. And Gladiolus has decent stamina. 

He gives another harsh thrust, and Prompto chokes, “O-okay!” His hands fly to Gladiolus’ shoulders, race resolute. He’s already flushed across his freckles. But he turns redder as he pushes himself up, letting Gladiolus’ length drag down his channel, only to drop again and take Gladiolus right up inside him. Gladiolus grunts in _pleasure_. It’s not Ignis, but it’s _good_.

As though determined to prove that he can be every bit as great in bed, Prompto sets himself to work—he rises, falls, repeats, starts bouncing up in Gladiolus lap with increasing enthusiasm, battering his velvety thighs against Gladiolus’ chiseled lap. His cock slaps against his stomach as he goes, drawing Gladiolus’ eye whenever they’re not kissing—Gladiolus quickly finds he likes filling up Prompto’s little mouth with his hungry tongue. Once Prompto’s in a hard, fast rhythm, Gladiolus even rewards him by clutching his cock, and that makes Prompto mewl and moan into his mouth, hips jerking into his hand. Gladiolus strokes him in time to what they’re doing, using the slick dribbling out of Prompto’s stretched hole as lubrication. They’re quickly louder than the others.

Gladiolus still steals looks at the other bed. The noise of the protesting springs, of Ignis’ muffled moans and Noctis’ fierce thrusts, are drowned out by the wet squelching of Prompto riding Gladiolus’ cock. The view of Ignis’ body is obscured by Noctis’, but from the way Noctis’ tight rear grinds down, Gladiolus can guess well enough what’s happening. Ignis’ delicate fingers thread through Noctis’ dark hair and trail down his sculpted back, long legs crossed over his tailbone. Every once in a while, Gladiolus catches one or the other looking back Gladiolus’ way, where Prompto’s putting on a show.

Prompto’s delectable. Gladiolus completely understands why Noctis wants him. He’s so keen and pliant, fucking himself totally on the biggest cock he’s probably ever had. And he seems to _love_ it. The kisses he tries to give Gladiolus are messy and hopeless, but all the hotter for it. Gladiolus indulgently fixes them until he can’t take it anymore.

Then he suddenly pulls Prompto right off him, lifting the smaller man up with ease. Prompto squawks, half-lidded eyes going wide, and Gladiolus tosses him back onto the mattress. Giving no time for him to catch his bearing, Gladiolus turns him over, rolling him onto his stomach and lifting him up on hands and knees. Prompto seems to get the message, and the second he’s kneeling properly before Gladiolus, Gladiolus has shoved back inside. Prompto cries out and drops to burry his face in the sheets, but Gladiolus fists a hand in his yellow hair and wrenches him back up. Gladiolus remembers specifically asking that—could he manhandle Prompto, could he drag Prompto around by the hair and fuck him hard. He still told himself he wouldn’t leave bruises—not on someone else’s boyfriend. But Noctis had quirked a subtle smirk and told him: _go for it._ So he does.

He pounds relentlessly into Prompto’s hot channel, making his pert ass jiggle with each thrust and his whole body tremble in an effort to keep up. Gladiolus even reaches back under, grabs Prompto’s cock, squeezes and pumps it. Prompto practically sobs. He’s so responsive. And when Gladiolus takes him particularly deep, he mutters a broken, “ _Noct_ ,” but somehow, that just turns Gladiolus on _more_. Suddenly, he can’t wait to get his turn with Noctis. He wants _them all_. He wants to wake up to Ignis in the morning, have his loving boyfriend cook him breakfast and suck his cock, then fetch him two cute boytoys to dump an extra load into. They should’ve been doing this from the beginning.

Gladiolus makes up for lost time. He trails his hands over Prompto’s shaking body as he fucks Prompto into oblivion. He has to keep stopping just to hold Prompto up. And he looks over at the other bed, where Noctis and Ignis are still _making love_ , luxuriously rocking together and making out like they’ve been waiting all their lives to do this. Gladiolus is too close to coming to think it anything but _hot_. One more thrust, and Prompto’s screaming, spraying the mattress and his hand.

Gladiolus keeps going. He fucks Prompto right through it, and Prompto’s ass clenches and spasms all around him, impossibly tighter, rippling and thrilling. It’s when Prompto peeks over his shoulder, strangely shy and spent, cheeks red and eyes a little wet, that Gladiolus can’t take it anymore. He explodes with a feral roar and fills Prompto up with seed. He fucks Prompto so hard that they both collapse onto the mattress, and Gladiolus grinds himself out in Prompto’s twitching hole. It’s _amazing_.

Gladiolus milks it out for all he’s worth. He rubs Prompto’s over-stimulated walls until there’s nothing left. Until he’s left dizzy and panting. Prompto looks _wrecked_. His eyes are foggy and looking off into the distance, if anywhere at all. But he smiles dazedly when Gladiolus snorts, “Nice job, Blondie.”

“Prompto.”

Gladiolus stills and looks over. He’d expected Noctis and Ignis to maybe go a little longer, having not gone so hard, and for them to want to stay in each other’s arms afterwards, cooing and cuddling. They’ve known each other the longest, been the closest. But Ignis is gingerly sitting up, and Noctis holds out an arm, calling again, “Prompto.”

“Here,” Prompto pants. He pulls off of Gladiolus’ flagging cock himself, wincing at the loss and groaning as he moves, but he still staggers over to Noctis like a loyal puppy. And Ignis bends to give Noctis a final kiss before straightening to his feet. He walks the few paces between the beds with only the slightest of limps. Then he’s climbing back into Gladiolus’ waiting arms. 

They melt down against the pillows together. Ignis lies still a minute before pushing back the blankets and pulling them up properly over him and Gladiolus. They share a languid kiss beneath those covers flushed skin cooling down but warmly enveloped, and Ignis softly purrs, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah,” Gladiolus admits, “but I still prefer your ass.” At Ignis’ wry smile, he adds, “You?”

“Wonderful,” Ignis wistfully sighs. Before jealousy can reemerge, he amends, “...Although no one can fuck me quite so deeply, quite so hard, as you.” 

Gladiolus can feel himself smirking. He returns, “Oh yeah? ‘Guess I’ll have to see what our prince is working with sometime.”

He glances over to make his point, but Noctis, like usual, is already asleep. Prompto, for once, looks just as far gone, curled up to his boyfriend and draped half over him. Gladiolus can’t help a little chuckle.

He and Ignis are more experienced. They kiss a bit, cuddle in between, and then they disentangle to head towards the washroom, whispering of promises for next time.


End file.
